


V The Avenger

by Kurisuta



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Actress/Idol Aino Minako, Aino Minako Craziness, BAMF Aino Minako, Battle of New York (Marvel), F/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Sailor Moon Crossovers, Sailor Senshi Romance, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Sailor Venus was retired, vacationing in New York, when Chitauri dropped out of the sky. She couldn't let them kill Captain America, so...enter Sailor Venus, Avenger!
Relationships: Aino Minako/Steve Rogers





	V The Avenger

In the battle against New York, Minako had planned to stick to her retirement. A little r and r, a vacation.

But then the Chitauri showed up out of the sky.

Ah hell.

“VENUS POWER MAKE UP!” Huh. She was Sailor V again. Probably due to the others making tracks.

She found herself in the middle of the city, where Captain America and the Avengers were in the thick of the fight.

A bunch were crowding the Captain and it looked like lights out.

“VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!” Her chain wrapped around and zapped the Chitauri, saving the Captain.

“Who are you?” Captain America asked her.

“Sailor Senshi of Love and Beauty,” Venus grinned. “Sailor Venus, ready for action, Captain!”

“Well.” He took her hand and she helped him up. “We could use all the help we can get.”

They stood back to back and fought until the humans were secure.

“Now.” Captain America gestured toward Stark Tower. “The real work begins.”


End file.
